Iona Hikawa
Iona Hikawa is one of the main cures in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Her alter ego is Cure Fortune. Iona Hikawa attends the same school as Megumi, Hime, and Yuko but is in a different class than them. Her parents disappeared around the same time that the Saiarks began appearing. Because of this, she wants defeat Queen Mirage. Personality Cure Fortune has a strong sence of justice, and also helps the poor people. Cure Fortune also knows her duty as a Cure, and is excellent at fighting matches, as well as is not afraid to battle Queen Mirage, and her Saiarks. Appearance As Cure Fortune, her uniform is similar to the other three Cures, with a dark grey vest with a light purple collar and a darker purple ribbon in the front. Her skirt is also light purple and is longer toward the back. Her arm warmers and boots are also very long, going past her elbows and knees respectively. Her hair is purple and appears to be in a loose ponytail, with a heart-shaped hairpiece with a ribbon flowing out of it on the left side. Attacks *Fortune Starburst is a usual attack by Cure Fortune. When doing this, Cure Fortune Finisher *Stardust Shoot is the first finisher of Cure Fortune, debuting on the episode 1. She first moves by saying "Light of the stars, turn into holy powers! Lovely PreBrace!" later as she activates her LovePreBrace, she creates a big purple star with her hands, and later shoots it at the enemy, while saying "Stardust Shoot!". As the star traps the enemy, Cure Fortune says "Stars, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. Trivia *She is similar to Yuri Tsukikage. **They both have purple as their color and are more mysterious and have last Cure in the group. **They both had dark purple hair in civilian form, and light purple hair in cure form. **They both have purple fairies (had in Yuri's case). *She is the second Pretty Cure to have purple as her theme color, along with Cure Sword. Coincidentally, both of them are the fourth member of their respective Cure groups. *She has the same hair accessory that Megumi has. *Like Cure Sword and Cure Muse, she at first works alone alongside her fairy partner. *Also like Cure Sword, she does not want to team up with the other Cures at first. *She is the fourth Cure to have "kawa" in her surname, following Ellen Kurokawa, Nao Midorikawa and Rikka Hishikawa. *There's an error in the animation of her finisher attack. In the first few seconds, when she turns her hand around, her LovePreBrace glitches through her wrist. *Unlike the other main Cures, she doesn't have a PreChanMirror hung on her hip in her Cure form. *She is the third character to work as a fortune teller, after [[Setsuna Higashi (formerly Eas) and Westar. *Coincedentally, Setsuna and Iona both have dark purple hair in civilian form, and they're also both the last ones to join their respective Pretty Cure team. *She is the second Cure to have a relative who is/was a Pretty Cure, following Cure Blossom. *It is shown that Iona/Cure Fortune doesn't know that Yuko Omori is Cure Honey, or that Cure Honey is fighting with Cure Lovely and Princess for that matter. *Iona, along with the other Happiness Charge cures, appeared as Cure Fortune to give a special 10th anniversary congratulatory message commemorating the 500th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Pretty Cure Heroes Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Sister of a Villain